Beginning
by LaDiNi
Summary: Kidnapped bladers, a nice old lady, the cat, nasty bullies, a strange biker, explosions, hot pursuits and a boat trip to Japan... Just what does Kai have to do with all this? Read and find out as the blader returns to Japan to face the one man he fears th
1. Chapter One

Beginning  
  
Ok, that's it! My first Fan Fic ever!!! I really hope you guys like it, it's a LONG start and it's all about Kai, Kai and... Kai. The next chapter will be mostly on Kai too - I'm a girl, what can I do... I already know how the story will end and how some chapters of the middle will go on, but I just don't know how to link them! Ideas are more then welcome. I must also say, I've never seen any of the Beyblade V-Force or G-Rev episodes, so if I make a reference to something about those series and it's wrong, my apologies. All the reviews are more than welcome (that means PLEASE, REVIEW! :-)Oh, and by the way, I will only say this once:  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the BEYBLADE characters (buáááá!!!!!), but I do own my own characters!  
  
Chapter One  
  
One year had passed since he met the Blade Breakers for the last time. He was now 16 years old, almost 17; you couldn't tell by his looks. He had always had a strong body and tough looks. Bio-Volt had assured that, and due to the things he had gone through, he was always forced to act and react like an adult. Kai Hiwatary was sitting by the window sill, one leg on the ground and another on the sill, his hands around them. He could see all the way down the dirty street. He was now moving around, from a cheap motel to another. He had to keep it low, Voltaire and Boris had been freed from their accusations. His grandfather's money and power were still too much of a threat. Kai knew he wouldn't give up his plans, and he still needed him, not to mention Voltaire who would surely want some payback. After all, his plans to rule the world were being crushed by his own grandson and after that BEGA thing with Boris...  
  
Kai was lost in his thoughts when something caught his mind: down in the street he heard a cry. A little boy had fallen down on the ground and was crying. "Oh. Mike, don't cry sweat heart! Mommy is here!" the blond lady said to her son. Kai laughed, since he now remembered he had always been at the abbey. From his early years, he had been trained to be a conquering machine, without feelings what so ever.  
  
He couldn't fail, if he fell down, he would have to stand up, alone. And if he ever dared complain, even a simple "ouch", a small whip would hit his back. Kai couldn't even remember if he had ever cried. He remembered once, a few months before the Black Dranzer incident, he had disobeyed a direct order from Boris. He wanted him to punish a little kid before he was left to death inside Bio-Volt. But a little voice, a glimpse of Humanity cried out in Kai's heart. He wouldn't do it. The reprimand was painful. Kai was tied up by his little fists and ancles and a jet of water hit his back. But Kai would say nothing. He was subject to the same treatment as the older students and then, the whip came. Boris was testing him. But Kai wouldn't let him have it, he wouldn't let him make fun of him! He was in great pain. Not even older students could hold it that long. But Kai did. Boris was getting upset. He was getting ready for the next stage of the punishment, but Kai was saved by an emergency call from one of the testing laboratories. Boris minions took him back to his dormitory and no bandages what so ever were applied to Kai's bleeding back.  
  
A cold chill went down his spine as he remembered. Sometimes, he wished he was still a puppet in his grandfather's hand. The truth was hard to accept, even for him, Great Kai Hiwatari, the lonely Kai, the cold Kai, the serious Kai. Finally, the lone wolf was cracking under the weight of his painful existence.  
  
"What am I going to do?", he thought. He couldn't show himself much, and he had to survive on something. He couldn't clean dishes and cook meals in exchange for a bed for the rest of his life! He could easily pass prep school and high school, but he was still a minor and had to give a name, relatives' contact and settle down somewhere - Voltaire would find him and eventually catch him in his web again. But this time, his friends wouldn't be there to rescue him back. "Funny, who would ever think I would really miss those jerks so much"  
  
Kai was lost in his thoughts when he sensed someone approaching. He stood up immediately and reached for his pocket. "Kenishi?" an old woman's cranky voice asked Kai rested and his hand released his launcher as the old lady entered the chamber. "Kenishi", she said "I've told you already, when you came here asking for a bed, all you had to do was washing the dishes and clean the garden. You don't have to clean the house, cook meals or fix broken appliances, my dear!" (Kai was very good at fixing things) "That's alright, ma'am, I don't mind. Besides, if I don't do something, I'll bore to death" Kai answered, laughing inside, wondering how the old lady would react if she knew his name wasn't Kenishi. "I appreciate that, thank you Kenishi, but you don't have to do those things, and if you are bored, why don't you play that game of yours?" "What game?" Kai asked "The one with the spinning tops, I've noticed you have one of those things"  
  
Kai stared at her. How could she know that he had Dranzer with him? He always carried both Dranzers with him, he wouldn't show them up, even when he was alone, always afraid someone might recognise him, which was somewhat stupid, since he still used the blue sharp face paints and the same type of intimidating, cool clothing. But he was not in Japan, so it wasn't so easy to recognise him. Through the last year, he had been in China (where he had to stop himself from trying to see Ray - "since when do I care so much for that guy?"), India, Egypt, Morocco, Spain, Portugal and now he was in England. He would walk to some of these places; to the others, he would have to catch a boat - if he could pay for it, fine, if not. let's just say Kai could be really sneaky and agile.  
  
"Kenishi?" "I like to play alone, and if I go onto the street, kids like to challenge me" "Why don't you use the cliff? Kids don't go there and you can be alone. All you have to do is ride down the street and follow the garden onto the seashore. Walk a bit and you'll find the cliff" "Thank you, Mrs Tompson" Kai thanked. She walked out of the room, but before closing the door she said: "You should't be alone, Kenishi. It's not healthy, you don't even have fun, you're always sitting there, thinking to yourself. At least have fun, Kenishi, go play to the cliff" She walked out of the room before Kai could digest her words.  
  
"She's a nice old lady. I think she's like grandmother" Kai thought. He was told his grandmother died long before he was born, and one day, when he was home, he asked about her to the oldest employee of the mansion, Jigen, the butler. His grandfather had always forbidden him from asking about his mother and father, but he never complained about her. Jigen said she was a very nice and kind lady. Her parents didn't want her to marry Voltaire, although he was very rich and influent. She had married him for love. "How can someone love that monster?" Kai angrily thought "he can't even show feelings? Many people over my life accused me of not having feelings and being the coldest person they ever met. Obviously, they never met my grandfather. He never cared for me. To think that I actually liked him! How could I be so naïve, I should have noticed things before!"  
  
Kai leaned down from window and crashed onto the bed. He was beginning to fall asleep, when he heard something fall to the ground and break. Kai rushed onto the source of the sound. "Mrs Tompson, are you okay?" he asked. "Oh! Kenishi, yes I'm fine, I'm fine. I left the tea tray fall down" she said, as she ducked to catch the pieces, but Kai was faster. "Oh, thank you dear. I'm not feeling very well, I think I will lie down for a while" she complained "Maybe you should Ma'am", Kai replied. She walked out of the kitchen and Kai finished cleaning up the craked pieces. Suddenly, he noticed the kitchen was different. There were new appliances and there was a celular phone, where the old telephone used to be.  
  
"When I first came here, she told me she couldn't pay for services and that her retirement pension was very low, and she couldn't pay for my services. Now she bought all these new stuff. She's very nice and sweet, and I have a strange tendency to rely on her, trust her. Maybe it's time to leave again, soon." Kai thought.  
  
Night came and Kai couldn't fall asleep. He decided to go for a walk. He used to do bodybuilding, because a strong blader dindn't consist only of a good blade, bit-beast and knowledge; a good blader also needed to be a strong blader - both physically and psychologically. Now, his bodybuilding consisted of walking for hours from city to city. He walked down the street.  
  
Suddenly, he realised he was going in the direction of the cliff, so he decided to go and take a peak. Finding the cliff wasn't so easy as Mrs Tompsom made it look! It stood behind a dense bush. How could something like that exist in the middle of London? Kai found his way onto the end of the cliff. It was high and a little sharp, and it wasn't easy to climb down, that for sure! Mrs Tompsom was rigth: there was no one there! Kai walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down. Suddenly, he realised there was a large beach below him and a dirt road around the cliff that led down to it.  
  
About 100 feet from the bottom of the cliff there was a small fire lit up. A black motorcycle and its black-dressed biker were next to it. Kai wouldn't distinguish between them at all if it weren't for the fire, and the biker was with his helmet on and his back towards Kai, so Kai couldn't see him clearly. Then again, who cared?  
  
Kai looked up onto the sky and scooped a night bird. Kai's mind started flying away with the bird, up onto the stars. Kai was lost in the emptiness of his thoughts, again, when something brought him back to Earth: a sound, like leaves gently swaying in the breeze. Strange, there was no wind. "Maybe an animal?", Kai thought, as he quickly turned around and stood on his feet. Great timing! No, it wasn't an animal. It was a large bunch of armed bullies. While Kai was distracted with his thoughts, they surrounded him from all sides, blocking his escape.  
  
"So much for the element of surprise! I told you idiots to be quiet!" the leader cried out loud. "Well, Kai Hiwatari, come with us now or suffer the consequences!" Kai posted a smirk "What's so funny?" the man asked "You. You're the fourth idiot to tell me that, and I'm still here. Feeling lucky, big boy?" Kai joked "Yes, I am" he shouted. Kai looked at him with his trademark death glare. "Do you wanna know why?", he asked, while his hands looked for something. Kai antecipated his move. He swang his hand onto his pocket, removed the laucher, with Dranzer's blade attached and posted himself on lauching position. Meanwhile, the predictable bully eventually found what he was looking for. "This is why I feel lucky!", he shouted as he showed out a brand new altered HK machine gun, loaded with darts. His men followed him.  
  
Kai waged his odds. 15 guys with 15 armed heavy automated HK machine guns aiming at him, blocking his way out of there. But would they dare shoot at him? Kai was very resistent, the dosis had to be elephant sise! If several darts hitted him, he would certainly die.  
  
"Go ahead, shoot! I sure would like to see you explain that to the big guys!" The leader swallowed hard. Kai was rigth, they wanted him alive, but they couldn't let him escape. "Come or suffer the consequences!" "Never! I shall not be a puppet in my grandfather's hand again" The bullies looked at one another. Why were they doing that?  
  
"Don't be stupid! There's no way out! Give yourself up! You can't escape your fate! This is what you were made for, don't deny it! We're stronger than ever, you shall not escape Kai! Think, why are you on the loose? Because we're so powerful. you know you can't escape. With our new fr. Well, we'll finish the sentence once you return with us and see what's waiting for you. Come, now!"  
  
Kai turned his face and fixed his eyes on the leader's. A drop of sweat descended his face.  
  
Kai closed his eyes, thinking. The man was rigth, he already knew that. He wouldn't escape, not this time. Dranzer was very fast; but no beyblade was faster than 15 machine guns. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. Then it hit him! "If I can't go forward, then I'll go down! These jerks are too obsolete to follow me down", Kai thought  
  
"So, what's it gonna be?" the leader insisted  
  
With his eyes closed, Kai lowered his guard. Swifly, he gave one step forward.  
  
"Good" the man said" you're smarter than I thought"  
  
Kai threw Dranzer back to his pocket and stared at the leader's eyes. He posted another smirk and rose his left hand.  
  
"Bye" he waved as he turned back and took a running jump to the edge of the cliff. He started sprinting down as a very confused and upset voice shouted "DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE, you idiots!!!"  
  
They went to the edge of the cliff and started aiming at him, missing every single shot, as he swifly avoided them, jumping with the strength of a wolf and grace of a wild cat.  
  
Meanwhile, down at the beach, a very confusing black-and-orange-dressed biker (now you can see him better!) looks up as someone screams and a guy jumps down the sharp cliff. The biker stands up, then looks up again and realises the guy descending isn't doing it for "fun"- he's escaping a bunch of armed bullies shooting at him! Sensing the leftovers for himself, the biker jumps onto the black bike (there is a panther drawn on the rigth side) and disappears into the nigth.  
  
Kai reached down and looked up. Some of the bullies are still aiming, but the rest of them are gone.  
  
"Where are they?" Kai wondered. The answer was fast and Kai wished he hadn't asked. They were turning around the cliff, descending the dirt road on top of their bikes. "Oh boy, now I really am in trouble!" Kai thought as he started running faster and faster. (Gee, he's gonna win the Gold Medal!)  
  
The bullies were getting closer and started screaming, threatening Kai, warning they would shoot unless he stopped. And so they did. Kai fell down, as a painful dart hit his left leg and the soporiferous started spreading. Another hit scratched his shoulder, and blood was pouring out of it.  
  
Kai was losing his way. He heard the bikes approching from the back, but now, he was hearing them from forward too! Kai looked up and the last thing he saw before losing his senses was the biker pulling him up onto his bike, while the bullies were screaming indecipherable words.  
  
"Friend or enemy?" was Kay's last thought.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Diana 


	2. Chapter Two

Beginning  
  
Ok, I'm really sorry if I made you all wait so long for this chapter. You know when you have that feeling that the idea is good, but you just can put it into words? That's kinda what happened to me... Hope you like this though, it's even longer then the first chapter, but still, there's more action this time and plenty explosions!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kai was being pulled up onto the beautifull black racing bike. Thin, strong arms refused to let go of the grip on the young man's body. Fainted, he had no idea what was happening or what was going to happen.  
  
"STOP!!!" What the hell do you think you're doing?", one of the bullies scramed, fear in his eyes, at the thougth of their leader's reprimand for letting the young man escape.  
  
Without turning the covered face to the man, the biker placed Kai's limp body on the back seat, quickly wrapping his waist to the security belt on the left side of the bike so he couldn't fall down.  
  
With a cat's skill, the biker jumped onto the Italian bike and started the engine up.  
  
About 20 feet separated the persecutors from their preys.  
  
"You're mine!" one of them screamed out with an evil grin on her face, thinking they couldn't escape now.  
  
A smirk posted itself on a mild face, underneath the black helmet.  
  
It's party time.  
  
Sand can be very messy when you´re trying to escape... The bullies thougth that so...  
  
Swinging the bike towards them, severeal sand waves rose up on the air, making a sand wall. The effect was quite impressive: unable to see, the four bikes slammed at one another, allowing their preys the time to gain speed and ride away in the cold foggy night. "Shit, they're escaping!", shouted the same woman, as she helplessly watched the black biker taking Kai away.  
  
"Call Tan, tell him they're escaping - fast!", she ordered one of his companions.  
  
"Sir, Kai's is escaping..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Bloody incompetents, can't you even put him to sleep! He's just a kid!" Tan cussed at him.  
  
"We did, sir, but a biker interfered! We're following them up, but they're about 200 feet ahead of us now!"  
  
"Keep up with them, we'll catch you in no time!", their leader ordered as his regained confidence placed a smirk on his face.  
  
"Let the chase begin" he spoke out, licking his lower lip.  
  
Running away in the nigth, the black Italian motorcycle dodged eyes; it sped up, the nigth ligths blazing on it's beautifull polished surface. From time to time, the mysterious biker turned at Kai's sleeping face, cared to him not falling off and injured himself.  
  
"Kuroi", a computer generated voice came out of the black helmet.  
  
An image popped out in the now lightened screen. The face of a panther - like the one drawed in the left side of the bike - showed his beautifull garish green eyes.  
  
The panther smiled.  
  
"Hello, Panther. You seem to be in trouble; you do not usually greet me that rougly." the panther complained to it's rider with his charming, peacefull voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, but were in trouble! I need you to acess the city map and set an escape route to the motel and a "Hide and Seek" course".  
  
"Why won't you do as usually?" a hint of surprise on the panther's voice.  
  
"Because we have a guest!" Panther shot at him.  
  
The mini camera on the left mirror of the bike turned on, allowing the panther to see who has being was carried.  
  
"Who is he?", his voice sounded somewhat upset.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
The panther moved his head in both annoyance and disapointment.  
  
"I though we agreed not to do this anymore... Last time I al..."  
  
"I know what happened and I said I'm sorry my furry friend, but I can't get away from it... I just can't stand others being through the same as..."  
  
__________  
  
What's wrong with me, it's happening again! I am what I am, I'll always be, I can't change it... Why not? It's been so long since they both have left me...  
  
Panther! I can hardly remember... Little did I know... what was going to happen, if I did... I would have said " I ove you"... But "if"... it is not a chance... Why? Becuse it's in the past, you can't change the past, hard as you try, you can't throw it behind your back...  
  
Panther!!!  
  
Why me? I loved you so much... I've been holding the pain... such pain... what do I want? I don't even know whether to love you or hate you... I didn't cry then... why do I feel like crying now? I'm stronger now! Aren´t I?  
  
__________  
  
"PANTHER!!!"  
  
"WHAT IS IT!?"  
  
What is it? Maybe a HARD ROCK wall rigth in front of you! Digged down by past memories, Panther didn't notice he was aproaching the wall of the Harrod's Shopping Center. But, thanks the good bike, the skilled biker avoided the crash and stopped ... A crucial fault...  
  
"GRAB THEM!!!"  
  
Panther looked back, still recovering from the shock of amost squashing against a solid brick wall, to get an even greater one: Tan and his men also approaching in four jeeps, taking advantage of the fault. Two of the bikes were already to close, as their riders got down making Panther very worried.  
  
Damn!  
  
No weapons, no time to speed up, all corners surrounded and Panther screwed up once again ... The only difference is that all the other times, together with the misterious Kuroi, they would always find a way out...  
  
Guns aiming, Panther standing up, both hands up, piercing eyes surching some way out...  
  
"So, its seems Kai found a friend..." Tan spoke out as he stepped down the jeep. "Who are you?"  
  
"Your worse nigthmare..." Panther's computerized voice sounded in the cold nigth.  
  
Kai... Pretty name, blue cheeks.  
  
"Humm, a voice sintetizer... Nice gadgets... For an Out Law...What are you running from, Blakie?" Tan asked with an amused smile..  
  
"Jerks like you..."  
  
Tan's amused face quickly faded away. Now he was getting mad! No freaking biker wanna-be would ever insult him!  
  
"Freaking son of a gun!"  
  
Another smirk appeared in the unknow, misterious face, underneath the helmet; Tan was falling for the diabolic plan that suddenly made up on that devlish mind...The bait was launched.  
  
"Ops, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed... what's the mather, the little puppy you slept with ran away, pervert?" Panther acused, knowing exacly Tan's soon to be reaction.  
  
"You bastard!" Tan growled menaciously while going for his own gun.  
  
Finally little fish...  
  
Running like hell, the black biker dashed to left side of the wall - the glass window...  
  
RINNN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- sounded Harrod's burgler alarm. The bait was taken: aiming at Panther, Tan ended up triggering the alarm, warning the Center security some disturbes were taking place outside.  
  
Caugth by surprise by the ingenious plan, Tan released his grip on the gun; Panther ran back to the bike and started the engine up an away...  
  
"Sir, they're escaping.... And the securities are coming!" one of them cried out, ducking to avoid the guns shots from the machines guns.  
  
"Get back on the chase!" Tan ordered, getting more upset, a murderous look spreading upon his ugly face.  
  
Panther called for help, finally realizing the big trouble they got themselves into for a total stranger.  
  
"Kuroi? Are you Ok?!"  
  
"...I could be better... if you hadn't placed me in here anyway..."  
  
"Hey, it's not like I'm happy for being a moving target" the biker answered, moving in zig zag in order to avoid any damage to the precious bike, as the bullets became more and more acurate with each shot!  
  
"Ok, time to end this - show me the course and the Hide and Seek, Kuroi!" screamed Panther.  
  
"About time my friend..."  
  
Kuroi's furry dark face disapeared from the screen, giving his place to a highlighted blue print of the city of London.  
  
"Blue lines for the Hide and Seek course, as you know, I chose the darkest and most inhabitanted places of the city, if that's possible, this is London you know... red lines are the danger areas, you would want to avoid them, trust me, the city records tell me that those are 'pub' areas - someone could get hurt - besides ourselves - and you do not want problems with the Scottland Yard. The green spot is the motel. Ready?" he asked to the black rider.  
  
"I'm always ready..."  
  
"One day you will have to explain to me why you do this..."  
  
Afraid of getting lost in past memories again, Panther foccussed on the task ahead - it was dangerous, but that was an every day meal, nothing to worriy about ...  
  
Don't wake up Kai... I don't want that pretty face of yours get hurt...  
  
Miraculously, he hadn't fallen down the racing bike. Little did Kai know what was happening, lost in his own grieving, on his saviour's bike. And little did they know what was going to happen next...  
  
Pressing the accelerator, Panther rose the bike up in the air, leaving the folks behind wondering if an air plane had passed by.  
  
"What the... FOLLOW THEM!" Tan screamed. "No prey ever escaped me, that's why I'm the best. You're not going to spoil that rank, Kai. You're not escaping me! Nor you Panther... cause I remember you now." He mumbled .  
  
As he stared Panther's evasion manouvers, he thought of the great add the biker would be to his team... but he knew Panther would never agree.  
  
Far away, Panther recognized the well known sound.  
  
Party poopers... Better be carefull...  
  
A swift click on a hidden button and a fake licence plate shined in the cold moon's silver ligth. (That bike has everything!)  
  
The police cars finnaly appeared, red and blue ligths gave the streets a psycadelic look. The fact that the cops had just joined the chase was no big deal to Tan.  
  
Inside the front car, a young police woman screamed out to the intercom what was happening, giving information on the speeders, including their licence plate - soon came a confirmation of all of them except for the black bike ahead of them all. Finnaly, she noticed there were two persons on the bike; the second one seemed to be fainted, as his head was acompaning the bike's movements like a sand bag.  
  
"THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!!! I'm getting sick of this Panther!" a cry echoed in the nigth. The jeeps were disputing their places with the police cars, the bikes following close behind.  
  
The biker just ignored Tan's upset voice, but the fact that he knew "the" name wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Stop you bloody ahoi!  
  
The only reply he received was an ugly finger Panther gave him while looking back, placing the left arm behind Kai's back.  
  
Now he was DEFINITLY mad.  
  
"Bitch! TAKE THAT BASTARD DOWN!!!"  
  
All the guns were shooting - shatered glass and pieces of broken stone hitted both Kai's and Panther's body, red blood was pouring out of the wounds; no wheeping sound came out from the black helmet.  
  
The police cars were getting annoying - the sirens had an awfull sound, and the constant figth for a place in the road was the frosting on the cake: Tan reached bellow the line vision; as he stood up, a rocket launcher was in his hand. The police woman stared in shock- he wouldn't dare use such a weapon is the middle of a crowded city like London!  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Panther only heard a huge bang behind screaming bloody murder, followed by a big flash of ligth and something rising up in the air: some were trash cans, the others were pieces of either police cars or broken bikes - Tan gave no warning, even to his own people.  
  
Panther miraculously avoided the flying objects. Underneath the helmet, tears were threatening to escape.  
  
"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!"  
  
Dearly...  
  
A murderous grin spreaded upon Tan's face as he turned at the now standing biker.  
  
"Oh, I'm soooo scared Panther... now, now, why don't you get back on your business and handdle Kai over - you wouldn't want that precious bike of yours to look like that now, would you?" he shouted at the black biker.  
  
"Men, he sure is worth a lot, I mean, I've met some insane people, but never have I seen someone insane to the point of using a bloody rocket launcher in the middle of a city!"  
  
"So... that means were back to this pointless chase?" Tan asked with a smile.  
  
The reply was obvious as he whatched the biker turn his back towards them and head for the bike; one of the bullies prepared to aim, but Tan stopped him, he didn't enjoy chasing a prey like that for a long time.  
  
"And when this is over, I'll have a little fun with you both" - that last thought completed his plans has he grabed the jeep so he would fall down when the speed increased.  
  
Dashing through the narrow, dirty streets, the best Hide and Seek course Kuroi had found was through the sea shore; the low fog quickly wraped the nigth travellers as they approched the harbour.  
  
Finnaly, they reached their arrival place - time to loose up those suckers once and for all!  
  
You'll pay Tan, you'll pay or those you killed... and for the burried memory you dug out... Kuroi can't help me now, I'll have to fix myself; better be carefull, if this goes the way I'm planning he migth get hurt. I guess better hurt than captured- I'll take the chance!  
  
"Kuroi - fast, how many boats are unloading rigth now?"  
  
Kuroi's screen turned on: "None. Good luck, my little friend, you will need it" he shouted before going off again.  
  
Panther mentaly smiled at this.  
  
Speeding up, the skilled biker descends the hill and gains speed to pull up a stunt jump over the fence; Tan and his men weren't so delicate however, they just simply run over it...  
  
The piled up containers were perfect: Hide and Seek can finaly begin.  
  
The jeeps and the only surviving bike spread out and chose diferent paths. Shrouded in the darkness of the nigth, the silent biker whatches the vehicles moving aside, like a noctivagous predator. Finaly, Panther left the shadowy spot and ran rigth to the middle of the jeep and the now moveless bike: they were standing at each other's back, they only turned at the black bike's sound to meet their doom. The cross fire of them both hit everything but it's original target - the jeeps blew up, metal pieces flying everywhere and slashing another bit of Panther's flesh. The bikers are death, and the motorcycle is useless anyway. Tan and the rest of them are attracted by the fire of destruction that rises from the burning barbecued metal jeep. Panther ran around again, circling them, preparing another move, like so many others, that placed "Panther" on the list of "Wanted".  
  
"What the well just happened here?!" Tan's surprised voice sounded in the nigth like if it belonged to the devil himself.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Panther spoke, a hint of amusement the voice sintetizing could not conceal.  
  
"GRRRR!!! I will KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"Give it a try, there's nothing to loose!"  
  
At least to me...  
  
Running off again, going around the containres, Panther hears a new sound - a mechanical one. Sudennly, out of nowhere, a crane lifter showed it's metal claws. Barely recovered from the fright, Panther made a darring move and slid oneself under the crane.  
  
"Time to end this once and for all!" Panther screamed in the nigth. Tan and the other are finnaly behind them, time to use secret weapon: "Party Oil". It's a special mix Kuroi made, only Panther's bike can ride on top of it... And Tan's jeeps are not Panther's bike, are they?  
  
They smacked at each other: one explodes as it hits the crane lifter; the other two hit each other and Tan and another man are launched from the firey jeeps.  
  
Panther smiled at the horrible picture and elately drove away - the job is finished.  
  
Tan, still alive tried to stand up, but his face met the ground as his left arm missed support underneath him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he wonders.  
  
The answer was not what he expected: a worrified look spreaded all over his demented face as he stared at his now maimed stump.  
  
"PANTHER!!!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!"  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
High speed chases and figths always bring a little spice to a story, don't you think? So? I won't know what you think until you review - so review, even if it is flames... (we learn from our mistakes...)  
  
To all those that know as much about jappanese as I do (thank you Haruka!)  
  
Kuroi: Dark  
  
Ahoi: insult - "asshole"  
  
To all those kind souls that bothered reviewing, my thanks to:  
  
KillMOuro You stood by my side For as long as the nigth would last Thank you for being there For not letting me stop For supporting me... Thank you, you're a real friend.  
  
I know it's not as good as your poems (depois dizes qualquer coisa na escola), but it's with all my heart, for my first online reviwer! ^_^  
  
Haruka Hana Have mentioned that I wouldn't have posted this story if it wasn't for you? THANK YOU!!! So, like the fancy words? I learnt them from you, remember - A World So Cold is an amasing inspiration! The tips on japannese were great, I'll use them all - eventually! I hope you don't fall asleep while reading this little chappie, I think the first one was much better, but... it's the best I can do for now. Thank you so much for the great tips, and by the way, you're rigth about Mrs Tompsom!  
  
Blaze Treiden O_O I'm still surprised that you reviwed me after that rough shake I gave you, but thank you anyway! Hope you update soon, I wanna hurt you more *Blaze glaring* I'm jocking, I know chappie 2 will be much better!!!  
  
TearsFromDarkness *_* Thank you so much! Very flatered...  
  
kai_mariah gurlie fan ^_^ Hi, J! Hope you get to read this little chappie to! *You can flame me if you want to, it's only fair, but it's only because it's you, that is: "jij bent 1 van mijn vrienden", rigth? ^_~ *  
  
________  
  
The old man was crossing the street very slowly. Suddenly comes a truck out of nowhere. The old man freezes, scared to death and can't move; the truck is almost on top of him, a few feet and he'll be crushed! Suddenly, a man with a black cape, a black mask and a whip, that has a "Z" carved on his chest, shows up and pushes the man to the side of the street. Completly amased, wondering how he's still alive, the old man stares at him and screams: Thank you, Zuper Man!  
  
Bah, I know it ain't that funny, but it's the only joke I can think of rigth now, and it sounds much better when you hear it! *yes, I know a few that are much cooler, but I can't remember!* Unless you people don't like it, I'll finish all my chapters like this - what do you want, I like to be different! *gotta admit, I've never seen anyone finish like this, them again, there are about 4000 Beyblade stories - DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE A LIFE?!* Kidding... 


	3. Chapter Three

**Beginning**
    
    Finaly, some free time! Since the Christmas Holidays are almost here, I promise I'll try to update more frequently than before. 
    
    Of course the fact that I have to study doesn't really help, but that' s a lame excuse, everybody that writes to the site either studies or works... and they manage to pull it up together... Why can't I do it?
    
    *Left side of brain: Maybe cause your lazy... Right side: Na...besides, It' s your side' s fault that she' s lazy! Left side: why you little...
    
    *Enough, Me!*
    
    *readers: O_O*
    
    *do I look insane at the moment?!* 
    
    I should have said this before, I will eventually change some things from the original Beyblade anime along my fic. The most obvious changes will be in the names - I will mix the original version and the dub names - I don t like Takao *sounds strange to me* and I hate Tala *is that a men' s name – is it even a name?!*. Some other names will also change, but I'll make sure I inform you when I do so.
    
    I have an editor now! English is not my mother tongue, so I give lots of grammar and tense mistakes, I take forever to check them out and try fixing them, so Isa Koliki was so kind to help this english speaker wanna-be and edit my story before I post. Thank you so much Isa!
    
    Wow, I'm so happy! Well, I had a bit of an idea when I started thinking about **Beginning - a photo fic. So, since some people in the site seem so enjoy my art work *thank you all* and I'm feeling inspired *hey, no laughing at this, the act of creation takes times - sound like a real artist, hein?* I decided to make at least one pic to accompany my chapters! Like the idea? There is no pic for this chapter though, but I' m already working on my other Chapter' s pics - anyone interested please ask me to my mail, or leave the request on that little cute box intitled "review for Chapter Three", you just have to press that little purple button at the end of the page...**
    
    This chapter is displayed as a dream.
    
    Enough babbling, on with the story!
    
    **Chapter Three**
    
    All the excitement of that night was reflected in a few bandages applied on the boy's shoulder and back - there was no time for a more cared for medical attention on him now. No attempts were made at even removing their clothes, the biker just laid down at the left side of the double sized bed, the limp figure which was Kai, stood at the right side.
    
    Horrible nightmares haunted the once quiet room, small tremors sligtly shook the bed. Ghost from the past were threatening to return... Why? That same question popped out over and over again through what seemed like an endless night
    
    __________
    
    _Why_
    
    _Why me?_
    
    _It' s not fair_
    
    _... _
    
    _It' s been so long, so long since they both left me... _
    
    _Why me? I loved you so much... they left my heart and my soul... years ago... Why do you return now?! Why are you haunting me?... _
    
    _Years ago... Little pieces of my soul - shattered! I promised I would be strong!I promised I would be the best! The best..._
    
    _I promised so much... to you... but I failed... I'm not the best, I never was... I did not inherit your strenght, your might... all your tracks – gone_
    
    _Shattered..._
    
    _Little pieces of my soul - shattered..._
    
    _Like glass._
    
    _I still have some scars._
    
    _Shattered glass, boiled metal, the rough of the pave rocks..._
    
    _Worse of all - flames..._
    
    _Diferent shades of red and orange glowed high above my flawless body, decorating the black night sky - cold mighty flames, digusting flames, embracing my body and my life, even my soul, my own memories.... No warmth came from those killer flames, only... murder... bloody murder... I wish..._
    
    _...my fault... _
    
    _I am but a mere reflex of what I should have been... what you were shaping me to be...my bounds to the past... gone... Who am I? I am no one. And empty shell, a vacum - that is my soul - all the happiness that approches is sucked to it' s depth... no one can survive me..._
    
    _Why?_
    
    _Not even they can understand me... I am alone... all alone in the dark. Is there anybody out there?! Anyone?!_
    
    _Like me?!_
    
    _Alone... all alone in the dark..._
    
    _...._
    
    _I can still feel them... Those killer flames... destroying... killing... Lady Death was all around me, she wanted to take me to 9th Gate..._
    
    _Cruel, so cruel..._
    
    _It's been so long..._
    
    _Death, why must you be so cruel?_
    
    _...._
    
    _He was weak!_
    
    _I hate you!_
    
    _He was weak! He didn't fight for me!_
    
    _He was weak! He gave up on me!_
    
    _He was weak! He DIED ON ME!!!_
    
    _...._
    
    _But her... Why her?_
    
    _Why would she give up on me? I was but a child... they thought I didn't understand, they thought I would obey... foolish people... surely they didn't expect me to do what they wanted forever - them again, some people can be very stupid... yes, that's a word I can use for him! That bastard, taking advantage of my now lost innocence... it seems like I want it back... no, I don't! To be innocent is the same as weak, as scared, as unsafe  - never again! I am stronger then ever, I will not be a puppet on his hands again! I will not let that man rape my body, nor my soul - ever again!_
    
    ____________
    
    _Why would she give up on me? I was but a child..._
    
    _Happiness fullfiled my days - oh wonderful days of joy! Yes, even I smiled at someone, someone special... even I laughed without reason, just cause I felt like it, or watched as the others laughs would contage me... _*Hump*_ So,why do I feel so enraged now? Why do I feel so bad when I see them smile? Why do I feel so bad when I see others smiling, sharing their happiness?! Maybe...hump...I' m just... jealous. Is it? Well, don't I have the right to be? After all, they have what I was denied... and it' s actually his fault..._
    
    _..._
    
    _She loved me..._
    
    _She loved me not..._
    
    _She loved me..._
    
    _She loved me not..._
    
    _She loved me..._
    
    _... last petal... _
    
    _...she loved me not..._
    
    _I already knew that. If she did, she shouldn' t have dumped on me! _
    
    _She was weak, just like him!_
    
    _She couldn't stand being away from him, she needed his life!_
    
    _Wasn't MY love enough?!_
    
    _Weren't MY needs enough?_
    
    _Wasn't MY well being enough?_
    
    _Wasn't I ENOUGH OF A REASON FOR YOU TO FIGHT FOR?!?!?!_
    
    _No, I guess I really never mattered that much to you... only he did..._
    
    _But you left me, helpless - I was but a child - at that man's mercy... _
    
    ___________
    
    _I thought he was devil's incarnation... _
    
    _DAMN YOU!!! Bastard! You never respected me... I vowed that I would forget you... but I cant... You're still alive... and you still want me... But I won't let you get me that easy - bastard... at least I left you a nice "scar" when I ran away..._
    
    ___________
    
    _Helpless..._
    
    _Still, I cannot hate you; you were always weak, its not your fault... You never had the japannese women's strength..._
    
    _But him!_
    
    _No, he should have lived! Always confident, those warm eyes... funny I still remember them - an image stuck in time, like a memory from a past life so clear, yet so distant... sometimes I fell like I'm trying to grab them; them I fall back into that abyss that is my miserable life and wake up from my dream..._
    
    ***flashback***
    
    "So, what do you wanna to do today?" the man asked.
    
    "Humm...lets beyblade!" the small child replied with all the bright and splendor that all 8 year olders have.
    
    "Good idea! Daddy is gonna make you the best beyblader in the whole
    
    world, but...come here for a bit" he asked.
    
    "What is it?"
    
    "I want to to promise me, you will always be strong! Don' t let anyone step on top of you, you are the best! Understood?"
    
    Sparkling eyes radiated joy as the child happily exclamied "ok". Poor children, if that innocence was to be kept, if only that little child knew the importance of that lightly made promise. 
    
    ***flash back***
    
    _Yes... it is a past memory, from a past life... someone else's life, not mine._
    
    _It's not over yet... I can still make it... Fulfil your dream... my_
    
    _dream..._
    
    _Humm? MY dream?! I don't even know what I want!_
    
    _Does anyone? I guess not. What am I doing – that's a lousy excuse!_
    
    _..._
    
    _Lost in my own grief... my worse enemy is my own soul... the secrets it_
    
    _conceals... unfolded, hidden - to myself... it's best that way. It can't hurt me anyway – it's in the past._
    
    _Lost in my own grief... that black hole which is my soul, my heart, my dreams, my desires. I am but an empty shell, a mere reflection of what I was meant to be. Why am I this way? Is there no hope for someone like me? _
    
    _Flames.... I lied... not all flames are bad... not those special flames anyway._
    
    _Lost, sorrow, confusion, disappointment, - death... he can understand me... he is the only one... I thought I was lost... I thought is was doomed... but then he came... that hill, in the middle of nowhere. Lost in time - no frozen in time. The village people said it was haunted. There, that beautiful, splendorous creature finally revealed it's true self to me. Flames. Rising up in the air, a blur of fear and joy, pain and satisfation, a hope of acceptance, but the fear of misunderstanding..._
    
    _But I'm not afraid anymore, were are together forever, nothing can break us now!_
    
    _The tears I sweared I would not release now descend my pale skin leaving a melancolic watery track, white pearls, rich memories of whom I was once was... Once upon a time, there was a child and that poor little child just thought that life was wonderful and the world was all sweet and flavour! My life's story... seems like a ridiculous fairy tale... but it's no fairy tale... its a nightmare... my nightmare. _
    
    _What's the point in all of this? It's over... I am what I am..._
    
    _I am what I am..._
    
    _Would you be proud of me?_
    
    *hump*
    
    _That's ridiculous... of course not. This is not what you wanted you're only child to become now was it? But it's you're fault I'm like this anyway, so... Just SHUT UP! Leave me alone! Go back to your graves!_
    
    _..._
    
    _Why me?_
    
    _Why me..._
    
    **End of Chapter Three**
    
    _(A\N): I really don't think there's any need to change the rating of this story, but as I read other stories posted on the site and see the rates their authors give them, I wonder if my classification of the story is suitable for most people. _
    
    *giggles* 
    
    Confusing? 
    
    I know, I made it on purpose 
    
    *Readers:¬_¬*
    
    Really!
    
    I know my story looks dead now, but it's only because I just began! *Left side of brain: are they buying it? Right side: nope...*
    
    Humm what else? Oh yeah, my reviewers - I love you all!
    
    **Haruka Hana**
    
    ^_^ Hi Haruka! Always sharp and careful... Thank you! Thanks to you, now I don't mix "th" with "ht" *I think, that is* Hope you like this chappie, it's a bit confusing, but all will be explained in time... The way things are going, new ideas popping out every day, I migth actually be able to make an acceptable plot - but as you know, it takes time, so, just stick around and you'll see were things are going to ;-P, I think you'll like it in the end! And... do you like my mind "torture"? I know it seems something normal now, but you'll see... I love playing with the human mind... *evil grin*
    
    **kai and mariah gurlie fan**
    
    *waving* Hi! So, you like this chappie Joyce? Hope so - review! Then I'll know! Ei everybody, Joyce just posted her new story, it's called **Creatures of the Night, check it  out! I can wait till you update it, I wanna read it! (capital letters... :-P) **
    
    Bye ^_~.
    
    **Isa Koliki**
    
    So kind of you to come and check me out! Thank you for the very kind review, I'm glad you like my story! I sure can't complain about grammar mistakes now, right? * I hate grammar, bah...* Thank you!!!
    
    **Blue Eyed Angel 2**
    
    *_* Wow! I'm honored for receiving a review from someone with such a cute imagination! Sure hope you update your story soon, the wait is killing me! I'm so glad you found my story - and I'm even more glad you reviewed it! I'm so happy to know you like bikes to – they're so beautiful and elegant! Unfortunately, I have no idea what bike you're speaking about in Akira. Which ones do you like the most? Racing bikes are my favourite ones *who knows, maybe I'll take motorcicle driving lessons and buy my own bike one of these days!* 
    
    Zau!!! (Bebye!!!), and please review!
    
    An english, a swiss and a portuguese are in a Bow contest. The english shots the arrow, hits the apple on top of the man's head, turns at the audience and says:
    
    I'm Robin Hood!
    
    The swiss shots the arrow, hits the apple on top of the man's head, turns at the audience and says: 
    
    I'm Willian Tell! 
    
    The portuguese shots the arrow, hits the man's forehead, turns at the audience and says:
    
    I'm sorry!


	4. Chapter Four

**Beginning**
    
    Why, hello everybody! I'm back! 
    
    *Readers: really? We couldn't tell...*
    
    Hope eveybody had a great New Year's Eve - I didn't... school, how I'm starting to you hate you... *evil look*
    
    Once again, thank you so much Isa Koliki, my dear editor.
    
    Hope you all like this small chappie.
    
    Hitomi and Daichi are Hillary's and Dandy's real names, they are caracters from V-Force and G-Revolution.
    
    _Chapter Five_
    
    "AH!!!!!!!"
    
    A scream echoed throughout the whole dojo, making the wooden walls shake. No rain, no bullets, no screams were to tear those walls apart! - they were used to strange treatments - after all, anything could happen with Grampa Kinomia...
    
    "GRANDPA!!! What was that for!?" Shouted Tyson at his snickering grandfather: a now empty water bucket laid next to his feet and Tyson was looking at him with what was supposed to be a dangerous glare, which somehow lost most of its effect considering Tyson looked like a drowned cat...
    
    "If you weren't so lasy I wouldn't have to do these sort of things! Time to grow up and learn to be more responsible Tyson!"
    
    "Hello!? V_A_C_A_T_I_O_N_S?!"
    
    "Yeah, yeah, stop groaning and get up little dude!"
    
    _Here we go again..._
    
    "Grampa, I'm 1.70 metres - stop calling me that, you promised you would stop picking on me if I worked harder on my Kendo techniques!"
    
    "Fine, fine. Just get up and answer the phone..."
    
    "Phone? Who is it?"
    
    "Someone you haven't heard from in a very long time..."
    
    Tyson Kinomya walked out of his room, leaving a water track behind him that made Grampa regret his _cute idea. As he headed towards the front lobby, he wondered who could it be..._
    
    "Hello?" he asked almost fearfully.
    
    A smile spreaded all over his face as he heard Mr Dickinson's voice on the other side of the line.
    
    "Hello there Tyson! How is my little champion doing?"
    
    "The _little champion is doing fine... so what's up Mr D? It's been a while since we last spoke!"_
    
    "Yes indeed, indeed. I'm afraid this is not a social call though Tyson... I have very important business we must discuss- it's very urgent!"
    
    "I'm here ain't I?"
    
    "No Tyson, we must speak personally. I' ve called the original Blade Breakers. Max is coming tomorow and Ray is already on his way. It's a subject of great importance and must handled carefully. What you are about to hear is considered top secret, Tyson, call off whatever plans you had for today, I was told it would take a long time."
    
    "Ok Mr. D! What is it?"
    
    "I know as much as you do Tyson, I was just informed that the Blade Breakers had to be reunited. I've arranged for a limo to come and pick you and Kenny in 30 minutes. I've talked to him, he shall be there any time soon."
    
    "Oh... Ok! See you soon then!"
    
    Tyson hang up the phone. Tyson Kinomya had changed a lot, but it was still strange seeing him with a concerned face.
    
    _Though Mister D sounded as happy as ever, he's hiding something... whatever he wants to talk to us about troubles him more then he shows..._
    
    Tyson walked out of the lobby and went to the garden to speak to his grandfather. 
    
    _Knock, knock_
    
    Tyson heard the door's knock.
    
    "See? That must be Kenny! I told you it was important! I promise Grandpa, I'll make it up to you!"
    
    "Yeah, yeah, you can bet you will, little dude..."
    
    "Grandpa!"
    
    Tyson walked to his room to pick up Dragoon's blade - everybody knew he never left home without his faithful bit-beast. As he walked down the staircase, he had a smile on his face. As for Kenny, he and Hitomi were the only persons Tyson still talked to. Hitomi was with her family on vacations for the past 5 weeks, so it was just him and Kenny for a bit. As a consequence of a Truth or Dare game, he had to cut his hair... now you could see a pair of hazel eyes that went lovely with his much shorter brunnete hair. Since he made a cirgury to correct is sight, he didn't need those thick glasses anymore. He was probably the one that had changed the most, Tyson thought. Max was exacly the same; Ray had his bangs a bit shorter, Daichi wasn't around for anyone to see, but last time, he had his hair bigger then usual. Then... there was Kai.
    
    _I wonder how his hair is now..._
    
    Tyson almost hit himself. 
    
    _No one has seen him for about a year and I'm wondering how big his hair is!_
    
    A bit of nostalgie forced is way through Tyson's mind... 
    
    Kai's last words to them...
    
    _You guys left deep marks in me. You offered me a friendship I always refused, but deep inside, thank for. Thank you... for being my friends... _
    
    With this, he left. One year, and no word from him... was he ok? Was he happy? Was he alive and free? The others always keeped a close contact - e-mails, letters, phone calls... but Kai?
    
    He remembered the moment he met Kai... then Max... then Rei at the tornament. Later Mr Dickenson telling them about the Blade Breakers. He couldn't believe it back then! Him, in a team? To represent Japan? Today he still didn't get how he managed to pull it up. No, actually he knew – Max's encouragement, Rei's advice, Kai's hard trainings, Kenny and Dizzy's tips, Hitomi's help, Daichi's friendship. The Breakers were invincible back then, but when Kai left, they all split in different directions.
    
    Max was in the USA with his mother again. Rei was in his village, Hitomi was on vacation with her family, Daichi was travelling all over the world with a mobile Beyblade training school. Kenny and Tyson just sticked to the old neigbourhood.
    
    He missed being a Breaker. 
    
    And he didn't know, but so did they. Even Kai...
    
    Why am I thinking about him so much all of the sudden? Besides, I'll be with the others tomorow! Can't wait to that!
    
    All this happened in the few seconds he took to descend the staircase (an awfully long staircase...).
    
    As he reached the entrance he screamed, "Wait a sec, Kenny! I'm putting my shoes on!"
    
    As soon as he finished, he made his way to door's handle with a smile on his face. 
    
    He stretched his hand.
    
    They tightened the white rubber gloves.
    
    He placed his hand on top of it.
    
    They grabbed the soaked cloth firmly.
    
    Tyson opened the door and stepped outside, ready to face Kenny.
    
    They never gave him a chance, three of them grabbed him, another one placed the cloth firmly on his mouth.
    
    Tyson tried to scream for help, but the gag on his mouth prevented it. Slowly, he felt dizzy and slumber came over him.
    
    They took him to the van; he offered no resistece, the cloroform was weak but still good enough for a kid. 
    
    He could only spot several people inside a van, and someone was lying in the ground next to one of them with his arms tied up.
    
    _Kenny..._
    
    __________
    
    As he fainted, he failed to hear their words.
    
    "Tie him up!"
    
    The van drove away, the two young men inside. What would it happen?
    
    "They" knew...
    
    "Who's next?" a female's voice came from the driver's seat.
    
    With a grin on his face, the man smiled.
    
    "Rei Kon."
    
    "And Max Mizuhara." another added.
    
    End of Chapter
    
    *ducking under table* Don't hit me! I know, you folks want Kai, but I had to place the others in the story eventually! No worries, he'll be back next chapter, after some very _nice sleep... _
    
    To my reviewers:
    
    **Sabby**
    
    *blushes deeply* Seems I missed you last time... sorry, but I had a bit of a conflict with my mail box and the junk email box - could you believe it confused the bot warnings with junk email!? Oh well, thank you for reading my story, specially if you don't like beyblade, guess that's a big compliment. And you're right, Lara rules – me and Isa are making a AoD fic, hope you get to read it if you like Lara! I already answered that question on my age, so I guess it's all for now, hope you stick around!
    
    **kai and mariah gurlie fan**
    
    *waving* why, hello J! Eheheh, you really are liking my story! Thanks! Great to see you are always checking on me, thank you my friend! 
    
    **Isa Koliki**
    
    Wow, my editor failed on me! Mistakes? I do not tolerate that! *do I sound like a bastard dictator?* I'm just teasing you, you're already used to it anyway... Thank you so much for doing this for me, you'reGreat!
    
    **Haruka Hana**
    
    *makes big smile* Yeah, the petals gave a bit of _color to the chapter, ne? Glad you liked this dream\inner talk, I just have to let imagination and feelings run a little loose from time to time, uh? A bit more action for the few next chapters I promise!_
    
    **Blue Eyed Angel 2**
    
    Hya Angel! Glad to know you're still here! I'm sure you're happy the other Breaker's are finally in, no? I guess a Kai\Kai fan fic is a bit too Kaiaski, if you know what I mean... I just had to place them in! Sorry, but you'll get nothing from me till the end of the story -P
    
    **KillMOuro**
    
    Good to see your back! Hope this time you don't take long to review - promises, promises... 
    
    (K raio de coisas tu me dizes - perdi-me a meio?! J\'e1 viste o k pensariam os meus outros reviewers se percebessem português? Bem ao menos leste, na me posso queixar, ne? Acho k este capitulo é mais simples, mas eu explico nas escola se quiseres, ok?
    
    A beautiful, sexy blonde enters the Casino and heads for a pair of rookie croupiers, saying she bets 2000 euros as she will hit the right numbers with only one straw!
    
    "I hope you boys don't mind, but I'm luckier when I'm naked."
    
    She takes all her clothing off: Mother needs new clothes! And launches the dados. 
    
    "I WON, I WON!!!!", she screams happily as she grabs her clothes, the money and kisses the boys goodbye
    
    A few minutes later, one of them faces the other and asks: what number did she hit anyway? 
    
    I don't know, I thought you were watching!
    
    Not all blondes are stupid...;-P 
    
    *No, I'm not blonde*


	5. Chapter Five

**Beginning**

Sorry this took so long - but hey, this is a big one! I'll reveal Panther's identity - admit, you want to know why all the secrecy around mystery biker don't'ya?

Some swearing in this chappie.

Special thanks to: **Isa Koliki**, for putting the fight up, and **Haruka Hana** for her inspiration.

_Chapter Five_

A pair of bright crimson eyes went dark when the young man woke up and looked around. It was night outside and the blackened, clouded sky gave his beautiful eyes a devilish red color that quickly faded away as he closed them, feeling awkwardly dizzy.

"Where am I?" Kai wondered with his eyes closed. Hard as he would try, he couldn't open his eyes, his eyelids were as heavy as rocks and he felt like there were needles stuck in his eyeballs.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm not at Mrs Tompson's so where am I?_

Kai tried to put his mind in order. A swirl of images came in and out his mind, he seemed to want to grab them, but they refused to stop.

_The cliff..._

Things were getting clearer.

_I went there to be alone and try and practice some blading. _

_The bullies._

_Especially the leader._

He wouldn't admit it to himself, but this guy frigtened him. He was not like the others that tried to capture him before. No, this guy had horrible dark brown eyes, almost as dark as night itself. Kai felt like he was falling down a dark pit as he stared at him. Even with is trade mark death glare that had frigtened so many before, there was no fear in him as Kai's eyes pierced to his direction, even though a sweat drop fell down the man's face. He just wished he would never see that man again!

_The run away._

_I descended the cliff, the bullies were aiming their guns. They shot me, I hit the deck. But then..._

_The black biker!_

_Who are you? I thought I saw him go away as things started to get to hot for him! Why did he return them? To help? If he did, then why did he went away, why didn't he interfere before I was hit? It's not like I asked for his help or something! So, why?_

_Why help me?_

_I don't trust him._

_I  must be at his house!_

_I have to leave!_

With this last thought, Kai made an effort and pulled himself up. Kai's face almost met the ground. The dart's effect still hadn't cleared out, the bruises and wounds were still quite fresh and laying in a bed for so long wasn't helping either.

With his knees shaking for a bit, he stood up and looked around. It was a motel room, like the ones Kai had been into so many times - cheap and dirty - but at least there was no maid walking in and bugging you to make the bed every day. 

He was lying on a double bed with an horrible pink and lavender feather cover with stamps of flowers and...rabbits??? Whatever... 

Kai gave some steps but stopped when he looked down and realized he had several more bruises and some sharp cuts he wasn't supoused to have. Something else was wrong... Kai realized he was only wearing a grey pajama pant... and they weren't his...

_Pervert..._

He scanned the room. There was no sign of were his clothes might be. The night was a beautiful dark and the only light came from the clouded moon, framing the lonely room and giving it quite a phantasmagoria look. 

There was a door to a blue tiled bathroom with a shower and next to it a wooden chair with a huge ratan basket and bunch of towels heaped on the ground. It was so dark it seemed the towels were ghosts, lying on the ground waiting for a later hour to gain life and haunt the living.

As if animated by invisible streems Kai's eyebrow raized when approached the basket - blood tinged the perfectly white towels. He instinctly looked at his shoulder blades. Small bandages covered the fresh wounds. The same went for the leg wounds and he realized there were some at his back, as if he had been hit from behind. Kai's face went slightly soft at the thought of the strange biker treating him. But his indifferent mask quickly returned. 

_I didn't ask for his help, I don't know him, I don't trust him! _

_Why?_

_Why do I find it so hard in my heart to trust? Stupid question... Grandfather... You made me so miserable, so suspicious... never again!_

_Helpless_, that was the word that had been haunting Kai for so long. 

No, Kai wasn't helpless, not anymore! At least not when he was with them, his friends, the only person's that tried really hard to become his friends. And he never actually said thank you for that. Selfish Kai, couldn't he just open his mouth and say 'thank you'? Then again, he wasn't that selfish, actually, he was quite selfless, but not even they could realise that. They just thougth Kai was being a party pooper or the usual ignoring jerk, they didn't realise he was standing alone in the corner of room to get a total grip of his surrouding, always paying attention to the others, making sure nothing happened to them - after all they had been through, they should understand that the world was a cruel, dangerous place. _Fools..._ Deep inside, he wanted to be like them - say stupid things and laugh like a brat, go out, have a girlfriend and play games without concerning about any world domination plans - just like normal kids do.

_Normal kids_ - they were none others than Max, Ray, Kenny, Hillary, Dandy and Tyson.

Sweet, lovable Max, mysterious Ray, smart Kenny, annoying big mouthed Hillary, no thoughts for Dandy and...

_Tyson..._

The annoying, big mouthed Tyson, always saying he was the best. He was the best, not at Beyblade as he thought, but at being a friend. Strange as it might sound, he was one of the best friends Kai ever had, even though he would never actually admit it. He was the only one that never gave up on him, the one that was most hurt when he betrayed them. 

_Twice. _

Today, he still could tell the real reason he defected to BEGA's team, after all he had been through, he should have know better not to trust Boris... or to hurt his best friends, the only friends he had, besides Dranzer. But like in a fairy tale, all ended well. But he no longer believed in fairy tales - could that same luck happen three times?

_What am I doing?" _He though angrily_ " I am what I am, no point on thinking _what if_. I can't change the past, and it's too late for my future... I'll have to learn how to deal with it, that's all!_

Kai snapped out of his trance and returned to his "quest" for some sort of explanation on what happened. He turned around; there was no point in exploring the small bathroom and he could see the tiny window from the outside - there was no way he could go through that!

Suddenly, a dark cloud blackened the moon and Kai could see nothing but the silhouette of the room's furniture. A dresser and a table with a helmet and a laptop on it's top stood by the wall. Kai crossed the room to the near dresser and tore the door's open. A pair of tighcoveralls, a skirt, some pull oversand a biker's jacket were it's only occupiers. Kai grabed the first one.

_Hum, pretty... slim._

The moon light was very dim, but they were black, with orange stripes on the side and white knee-caps. 

_...And Mariah says I dress weird..._

He placed it back on the dresser and headed towards the computer. It's was on. Kai moved his face closer to see the news paper article.

"MORE BLADERS MISSING" was spelled out in capital letters and an image of Yuri and Robert was displayed below.

Kai read out the high ligthed piece of the news: 

Yet another world top beyblader missing while BBA feels helpless againt these attacks. The beyblade association lose their faith**as the police fails yet another attempt to retreive the missing beybladers. **Ever since Kane's disapearing**,**** it counts up to a total of 6 missing world top bladers. ****BBA already made availiable resources to protect beybladers and agents are looking for missing Kai H. who disapeared long ago**

_What the heck? 6 missing bladers? Kidnaped? Those are Yuri and Robert! Yuri would never get himself caught that easily, and Robert ain't exactly a souerpuss either.  I don't like this..._

Suddenly, his eyes went wide, as if the article reminded him of something.

_Dranzer!_

Kai made a move to pic his Blade, but the bit-beast wasn't there. 

_How could I forget him! How dare I call myself a beyblader, if I forget my best friend and ally!_

Kai looked around, fear on his eyes, concerned what migth have happened to Dranzer. Then it hit him. The biker. It was the only explanaition, he must have taken the blade when he took Kai's clothes. Now Kai DEFINITELY did not like him! 

Kai almost broke the laptop when he shut it, ignoring the other news displaced below and went for the door, his only wish was to find his missing companion. Damn! The door was closed, and he couldn't just blow it up! He looked to the window and parted the courtins; there were iron bars outside, but he could pass in the middle. 

His attention was caught by the sound of a engine - the biker! 

Perfect opportunity. Kai closed the curtains and spied as the biker stood away from the same black motorcycle from before and headed onto the cashiers back entrace of the motel. As he passed the door frame, Kai picked up the towels in the ground and placed them inside the bed; a little makeover and "Kai" was silently asleep in the bed. He placed himself behind the door - that jerk wouldn't even knew what hit him. 

Fast paces approached the door as Kai lifted his arms - fists up, left leg in front, now all he can do his wait for his new best friend.

More steps.

...

A jingling key. 

...

The key entering the keyhole.

The biker entered.

As if guessing what was going to happen, the cold moon allowed herself to be clouded by the sad raining clouds... all that was left was a dim light that hit the biker's helmet, a little star, telling Kai of the newcomers movements. 

While approaching the bed, Panther places the laundry bag on the chair and heads for the bed to check on "Kai". Raising both hand to take of the helmet, Panther didn't even notice Kai's sneaky approach. A cascade of cinnamon brown hair descends the back of the biker's head, but it's so dark Kai can't even see it.

With a loud "THUD", Kai drags the biker to the cold ground, pressing his hand against his fist - but forgetting to block Panther's legs...

It was a low strike, but Panther hit Kai's parts and he rolled over, allowing Panther the time to get on top of him. Closing the pain inside his mind (and such a pain it was...), Kai prepared for the incoming fight.

_Damn you! I knew I should have left earlier! But I couldn't leave that guy just like that!_ *hump* _And it was all in vain anyway... Damn you Tan, how did you find me so fast?! Hum? Ei, why is he alone? Surely he doesn't think he can take me on alone, does he? Damn, he knows I'm injured! Must be joking with me... don't care, I won't go down without a fight!_

Now that the helmet was gone, Kai's guiding star vanished and he couldn't see a thing. 

On the other hand, Panther's eyes were more then used to the dark and the biker took advantage of this. For Kai's sake...

Madly searching for his opponent, Kai took no notice of the approaching fist that struck the left side of his face. Hitting the ground, his past trainning sessions with some of his tutors started coming back and Kai had the cold blood to swing to the side and avoid the drop kick  coming his way. Eyes getting used to the dark, Kai decided to take action and launched himself at the biker, making them both fall on top of each other. Kai was on top and Panther was straddled below his body. Without wasting time, a kick from the free leg hit Kai - right where he was most injured and the cut opened again. Losing his strength for a bit, Kai released his grip on the bikers shoulder and Panther rolled over him. With his fists and leg straddled, Kai couldn't counter attack. Or that's what Panther thought...

Kai pushed his head back and headbutted Panther, making the biker fall to the ground. Kai got up quickly and the light bed slided back. More room was available, time to start doing things right.

Panther got up and lifted his fist, getting ready to throw a roundhouse punch his way. Kai saw the strangers position and realized it wasn't going to be easy - the biker knew how to fight. Then again, he wasn't so bad either...

Jumping forward, Kai blew a stroke, then another, then another, all aiming for the stomach. Panther blocked every attack. Not wasting any time, the biker did a side kick and hit Kai's arm hard. The blow's impulse made him bend over, but once again his cold blood acting, Kai took advantage of his incoming fall to hit the biker with his elbow. Realizing the defensive position, Kai stood up, pretending to aim a punch for his head... and hitting the left leg. Panther lost balance and fell against the bed. Kai literally jumped on top and pinned Panther to the bed. The biker tried to roll over Kai, but those thin arms really couldn't do much

_Top of things. That's much better... Time to finish this, I can't go on like this, I'm injured. He doesn't seem very well either... well, you sure won't be now!_

The final stroke was coming, Kai was about to punch Panther on the temple... when the moon decided to show her pretty grey face.

Kai finds himself staring at the person below. Though it was still dark, he could see those bright spots that were shining like two suns, a pair of golden eyes glowing with great intensity. One word: pissed! It's the only one that could describe Panther's expression. A scowl marked her pretty face and she looked very pissed!!!

"You fucking idiot!!!" she screamed at his face.

Kai was so surprised he lost his grip again and Panther ended up hitting his face. 

Kai fell off and looked up. The girl was getting up - she looked like she was capable of murder.

Several thoughts were running through Kai's mind, but only one make it to a statemment - 

"You're a woman!?"

Eyes wide open, first she seems she's going to scream, but she just stares at him with a strange look.

"You're a woman"? I risked my life, my time and endangered myself and my bike to save your sour ass! I snuck you into my motel room and took care of your wounds. Then I come in, you attack me, and the first thing you say is "you're a woman"? You could at least apologise, say thank you!"

Her voice was calm, but her glare should she was about to explode, those golden eyes were starting to shine with the same intensity as before.

Not knowing her for long (about 5 minutes actually), Kai realized that glow meanted she was mad. He was pretty good at analysing people, all he had to do was take some minutes looking at that person. Through their actions, their manners and their attitude you can basicaly find out every thing you want about someone - even their fears and weaknesses - and that was a great weapon in battle. And Kai knew how to handle it.

"Well I must admit I'm surprised. Never occured to me you could be a girl. Nevertheless, it doesn't change a thing! Where's Dranzer?" he shouted.

"One, you don't talk to me like that. Two, being a woman doesn't change a thing, I'm injured and so are you, if we weren't, I'd show you. Three, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"Oh really? Dranzer, my bit-beast, were is she?"

"Bit-beast? Oh... the toy!"

Kai lifted his eyebrow when Dranzer and his blade were refered to as "toy", but he said nothing, he just settled to shooting daggers at the woman. His temperment was one of a quiet, calm guy, it was hard to piss him off, he wouldn't let this girl make him boil! 

"Where are my clothes?"

"Inside the laundry bag- where else? You didn't expect me to let you wear those blood soaked clothes now did'ya? And the beyblade is in the desk."

Kai immediatly headed for the desk, inside a strange box was the beyblade. He felt the beast calling when he opened it. The box must have prevented their contact.

Kai leaned over the desk while the woman closed the window. Turning the light on, she looks at Kai. 

She was cute. Brown cinnamon hair, golden eyes, but a bit thin. Though she was speaking English, she didn't seem English at all.

Shaking her head has if she couldn't believe it yet, she walked right through Kai and roughly pushed him away from the dresser. 

Taking her biker's jacket off and hanging it on the dresser, she saw Kai staring at her - though her breasts weren't big their were firm and lifted - and mumbled something like "ecchi"

"So you're Japannese..." he told her in that same language. 

"No, actually I'm Russian!"

"Funny, so am I." He added dryly. In Russian.

"Whatever... are you planning on getting dressed? Or I'll have to strip you again?" she asked him with a saucy smile.

Out of all thing, Kai definitely wasn't expecting that. Blushing like a tomato, he went for the bag and started changing. Miss Tompson used to make his laundry. 

_I think she would go nuts if I showed up with a blood covered shirt on! She must be worried sick! I'll have to go there and pick up my stuff. It's time to get going again. Pity, I was starting to like her._

After getting changed, he looked at her. She had been staring at him the whole time.

"Now who's the pervert?" he shot at her.

Panther approached him. Kai thought she was going to do someting again, but she just smiled. An enigmatic smile. Kai wasn't sure about this woman. There were still too many unanswered questions and he had a feeling answers to those would be hard to get.

"Ei, you ne..."

_Beeeep_

The computer was beeping and the woman rushed forward. 

Panther sit on the chair and lifted the screen.

"Why did you open the computer? Don't you have manners, no one taught you you shouldn't touch or use something that doesn't belong to you without permission?"

No point on pretending he didn't do it. But why should he? One, it's Kai were talking about; two, she had no buisness leaving it there just like that!

"I don't have to give you satisfactions. Anyway, I woke up in a total strangers room, what was I supposed to do? Sit around like a good boy?" he answered, looking completely bored. 

"Hump"

"I'm getting sick of this!"

"Take it easy big boy!"

Kai was really starting to boil. Who did she think she was to treat him like a kid?

"Who are you?"

"Getting curious are we?"

That smooth voice again, Kai is starting to loose it - he's not a child! 

"Do you think you have some sort of advantage over me because you're a bit older? I won't ask again! Who are you, what's your interest in this?"

Another smile. 

Kai is about to grab her when the screen turn dark and a flower shows up - a heather.

"Good night, Ericae."

"It's 4 pm here..." a gentle voice sounded in the speakers. Kai found himself listening to the conversation.

"You really should loose that travelling fear girl! You have no idea what you just missed. Apart form my little incident of course." Kai realized she was talking about him. Shooting daggers, Kai gritted his teeth not to speak.

"I had to save this Kai from a bunch of mercenaries. The jerk attacked me, he snuck up on me."

"I feel sorry for him. Tell me you didn't use Kuroi to save him! *giggles* You know how he gets when you..."

"Ahem, he's listening too... Did you fix the boat's prob?"

"Of course I did! I'm good ain't I? Don't answer... You'll go under the name Takeda Megumi, but I'd have to waste plenty time to erase my name from it, so just say your sister will go by air. The ships name is "Vinder's Queen", it's a cargo ship, just like you asked. They'll call at London's harbour in two days. My research says they often transport illegal immigrants as long as they pay and they don't ask questions. Be carefull not to get stolen, ok? The transport will drop you in China, you can get another boat to Japan there, contact me when you get there and I'll give more then. Oh, how long did you take?"

"Which _job_?"

"I thought he was listening too... The race, what else?"

"He has no idea... I won. Didn't time it, sorry. Those jerks were giving me the nerves, I completely forgot it." 

"Grr... I have to go now, behave! Some times I don't understand you... Oh, well, bye Sas! And bye.. humm..."

"Kai."

"Yeah! Bye! I actually feel sorry for you, she hates being surprised!"

The image popped out the screen and she turned it off.

Kai was staring at her.

"You seem surprised for me attacking you! I wonder what Miss PerfectionTM would have done in my situation! I have no clue who the heck you are!"

"Panther! My_name_is_Panther!!!"

"And Sas stands for...?"

"Grr... You'll have to earn that... Don't you have some were else to be? Somewere away from me?"

"Fine, I'll leave!"

Kai grabbed his scrarf and walked to the door. He stood right in front of it. 

"Yes?" she asked dryly.

Kai turned around. Crimson met golden.

"Thank you" spelled out from his lips.

Another smile hit those pinky lips and all of the sudden she didn't seem such an idiot to him. 

_Just an annoying bitch...._

End of Chapter 

_Author's note: As I write these chapters and some that will come later, I realize this is a Kai centered fan fict. Him and Panther are the main caracters. To those that don't appreciate it, my apologies, but my story will follow the way I originally planned it._

"ecchi": pervert

"Ericae": means heather in latin

Wow! That must have been my longest chap ever! 

Finally I reveal her identity! *giggles* How many of you get 'he' was a 'she'? ^_~. 

Please, leave a review on your way out!

**Kai and mariah gurlie fan**

Eia Joy! Is this a Joyfull chapter? Lol, I just love teasing you with your name ^_~!

**Blue Eyed Angel 2**

Never noticed you could kick rocks when you were tiping at the PC ^_^! Yeah, little time is a prob I have too, the only thing I wanna do is write, not study! Oh well, life sucks! Not really, but you get what I mean ne? Ja ne!

**Sabriel**

Another of Isa friend's? I'm flatered! Thank you for the review, hope you get to read the rest soon!

She's in the kitchen, frying an egg, when the husband comes him and starts screaming:

CAREFUL, CAREFUL!!!

MORE OIL, IT'S STICKING TO THE FRYER!!!

MORE OIL; HURRY OR IT WILL BE TOO LATE!!!

She's getting annoyed with the screaming: Don't you think I can fry an egg?!?!

It's so you can get an idea what's like driving when you're next to me...


	6. Chapter Six

**Beginning**

Ok, before you guys start reading… this chapter might seem stupid… so, don't hit me...

Well, this is a warning I won't give again: there will be some swearing and cursing along this story.

_Chapter Six_

Kai left behind one of the strangest evenings of his whole damn life. He felt lost, he had absolutely no idea where he was and he refused to go back and ask that woman about directions! He felt awkwardly strange when he left that room, and he didn't like that feeling one bit... a feeling something was terribly wrong... but what? What could it be?

Walking a bit more, Kai reached for the sky. Far away, he spotted Big Ben, beautiful and elegant, reaching up, it's big shining face looking like a watching eye, looking at the dark city with a reprimant stare. 

Using the huge watch as a guiding point, Kai finally made his way to Mrs. Tompson's home. His own watch told him it was 3 am. The old lady would be asleep at that time... Kai wouldn't dare wake her up and he wasn't sure he wanted to face her and deny her any sort of explanations to his sudden departure. 

The small, square, terrist house stand there, just as Kai had left it two days ago... or so he thought...

Jumping the low fence, Kai almost landed on the rose bushes; keeping a low profile, he tip-toed up the garden and ran to the back of the balcony. A police man would have mistaken him for a burgler and the fact he was dressed in black didn't help much.

Running to the back entry, Kai remembered he had no keys. 

_Great, I'll have to break in... or not!_

Kai bent and examined the door's lock a bit closer - the house had been busted in!

Pressing his body against the wooden door, Kai kept bent over and entered silently. The kitchen was the same, but the door was completely open. Worried there might still be someone there, Kai made his way through he house as silently as he could only to find it completely empty. The cheap crystal vases were broken to pieces, a clue there had been a small fight in the hall. The young man looked around, there was a note on top of the bed, but he had no time for it now! He walked right to Mrs Tompson's bedroom - just like he feared, it was empty.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. It came from the back of the room.

That meant no burglars, but it also meant - no Mrs Tompson! 

_Oh, no! This was not a robery! They were after me! They must have found out I was living here and tried tracking me down! Damn! What if they hurt her?! I have already caused too much pain, I don't want to put anyone else at risk! I have to find her!_

Suddenly, he heard a noise! It came from the back of the house!

_They're still here!_

Kai walked out of the room. Suddenly, he remembered those guys - more precicely, their guns...

He had to catch them by surprise, or he'd have no chance. Smoothly, he used his hand to guide him and he remained close to the wall. It took him little time to get to the kitchen. Keeping low he opened the door, regretting it immediately when he heard it creaking. But it seemed no one had heard it, because there was no movement inside. Kai breath in and walked in, to find himself face to face with - the cat!!!

"Jeez! I completely forgot about you Gongo! Who's gonna feed you now, little guy?" Kai spoke to cat, know as Gongo, or just Gon for the friends. Purring against his leg, Kai felt a wave of sympathy for the little animal and picked him up. He was a pet, he needed someone to fed him. But whom? 

_Emily!_

The little girl next door! Kai had "ran" into her several times - literally. Emily used to play around on her skate, when she wasn't skating or bumping into him *_I'm beginning to think she actually likes it!* _she was petting the huge, lazy cat. He just had to leave a note pretending to be Mrs Tompson and the girl would take care of it.

Kai stormed into his bedroom - the place was a mess! The bed as upside down, the match was shredded, his few clothing were torn into pieces and everything was off its place. Kai knew what they were looking for... 

A smirk drew on his face - he knew they didn't find it.  

Reaching for his pocket he retrieved the blue blade. 

_Dranzer, Black Dranzer, I won't let them use you again!_

Kai looked around, only a couple of items of use were still intact. Reaching for his rather open blue bag, he placed a few things inside - some clothing, a pair of army boots and a coat. His blade and launcher were always with him, both for protection and confort. 

Stepping outside, he felt the lingering touch of the night's cold air, as if inviting him to let go and live once more... but the burden he carried prevented him from doing so.

Leaving a note to Emily,  he scratched fast on a piece of paper, picked up from his back pocket the note someone had left for him on the living room's wooden table.

Summarising, Kai had to go back to the place he had escaped one year ago – Japan.

How he'd do it, he had no clue...

_At least they could have left me the little money I had! Damn, anyone knows were a money tree grows?!_

Kai wandered around for a while.

Until, he reached the harbour...

... and remembered something....

... something he didn't particularly liked...

... but he had no other chance, at least if he wanted to go back somehow! But her? That creature? Damn, life can be so bitchy sometimes! 

Kai walked to Big Ben again. He never thought he needed to go back, so he never noticed the name of the motel. There were just too many streets in London *did I mention it was 4 PM now?!* and even for a built up guy like him, those were dangerous streets. He walked and walked, around dark corners and alleys, dirty streets and trash can - deserted, completly deserted. Or not... apparently, someone was out playing as well. In a bike... a very familiar bike...

_Bingo._

Kai ran to the source of the noise. 

And he wished he had a magic wand to make him disapear...

Several bikers and their bikes were gathered around a certain person Kai had no wish of meeting. Tan looked like he had been hit by a truck - he had a patch on one eye and several bandages.  Now he understood what the woman meant with _After all I went through_, they must have had a nice play while he was fainted. He couldn't help but smirk. He didn't know any of the other people, but they looked just as bad as the ones he had met before.

"I don't believe in this! After all I had to go through, this mother fucker is HERE??? GET HIM!!!"

Kai's eyes snapped open and he ran like hell while Tan's men were processing their orders.

He was lost again! Kai seemed to have jets on his feet, but his fuel ran out pretty quickly - that's what happens when you have an empty stomach...

He could hear the sound of footsteps and engines getting closer and closer, he wouldn't last much longer. He clearly heard a bike, the same one from before.

_Ok, I'm starting to lose it! I could swear I heard her bike again!_

Kai tripped on a cable and hit the ground. Rubbing his head, he got up, just in time to get down when one of the new bullies tried to shoot him. Luckly, their aiming was just as bad as the other ones...

Keeping his head low, he continued to ran off. He almost reached the end of the narrow street when he saw his path blocked. 

By a very familiar black bike...

"Do I have to keep saving that lousy ass of yours?" she asked, handling him over a spare helmet.

"Shut up and drive!" he screamed between shots and cursings to the black biker.

"Hang on!"

Kai hold to her waist and smirked when he looked back to see the flushed, angry faces of Tan's men. Panther seemed to be doing the same, watching it all through the video camera. Kuroi's face was one of less then happier.

"I don't believe we're doing this again because of him!"

Kai heard the voice and pecked over her shoulder, his face so close she could have felt his breathing if he wasn't wearing a helmet.

The Russian was very surprised to see the panther's face looking angrily at him.

"I don't think your furry friend likes me very much"

"One day I'll tell you a story..."

"Artificial Inteligence?"

"Ok, I'll tell you two stories then..."

"You're full of secrets, woman!"

"Gotta keep the mistery vein on, baby!"

"I was looking for you. I need your help!"

More shots came from the back and Panther started evasive manoeuvres - but this time, Kai was more than awake.

"What else is new?"

"Seriously Panther, you're going to Japan right? I have to go there!"

"So? Get a plane!"

Giving her the look under the helmet, Kai thought on how to explain things and try twist her. _Na, better cut right through it!  _

"I don't have money with me, I can't use traffic lines where I risk getting identified and I have no passport!"

"Hummm... You're not thinking _I_ am  gonna pay _you_ for the trip, are you?"

"..."

"You gotta be kidding! Why should I?"

"For the same reason you helped me before"

"What, to ease my conscience?"

"Lovely sense of humour... will you help me or not? You're using illegal ways to get out of the country... you too are in some sort of trouble as well... must I say more?"

"I don't belive you're blackmailing me!"

"I'm not. I'm asking you for help..."

More shots.

Kai getting worried about getting hit. 

Panther starting to boil. 

Kuroi more then pissed off.

"Ahhh!!! Those guys are soooo getting on my nerves!"

"Panther! Don't boil! That's what happend in the race! No more dejá vus for me!"

"Sorry Kuroi, it just won't do!"

"Oh no..." the panther hid his face...

"Hang on, Kai..."

_Oh boy, I don't like this._

Without warning, the bike made a U turn and Panther headed towards the bikers.

A few metres away...

Right in each others collision route....

_Oh boy, I DEFINITELY don't like this!_

"THIS IS NOT A BLOODY MOVIE!!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!"

Panther chuckled at Kai's reaction and he grabbed her even more.

The bike speed up, they were definitely going to hit, one of them had to turn...

_Not me!_

"You have nothing of value with you? I don't have enough money with me anyway, and I don't want to use my bank accounts!" she asked him. Kai looked back right in time to see the explosion of one of the bikes that ended up crashing way too fast into a parked car. Kai turned his face to the shining helmet in front. Panther kept driving, still waiting for his reply.

_She acts like it's nothing! She probably just caused someone's death and she acts like its nothing! Where the heck did she come from!?_

"Sorry, no. You do realize their are probably dead, right?"

"Man, all you brought me was trouble! And, they brought me even more. If they weren't up to it, that's their problem. *hump* Fine, I'll take you to Japan! It's not that expensive, the boat sucks and the 'room service' ain't much, but it will get you there. That means we travel together and that means, you don't bug me, is that clear, mister? We'll leave in two days. Meet me at the park behind the harbour in two days at 10 pm. Don't be late, I hate waiting."

The bike stopped and Kai got off. He gave her the helmet back and she took hers off. The dim light of the night lamp made her look quite pale, her face seemed as if it were made of porcelain. She was staring at him. He was staring at her. Forseeing a very embarassing situation, Panther moved her eyes away, but Kai continued to look at her. 

_Now looks who's blushing..._ he thought with a smirk... _I still haven't lost the touch..._

"I'll get going now. Be there.Good night" she added, dryly.

"Lovely night... cold - more like freezing - wet, and guess what - I have no money.. where will I sleep?"

Giving a rather sinister laugh, she smirked at him - 

"Keep trying, baby!"

End of Chapter 

My reviewers - thank you all:

**Haruka Hana**

Finaly you got time to come and take a look ^^! Well, I told'ya those two had something special waiting for them... and oh, boy, it's gonna be funny ^^! I have lots of plans for this fic, you'll see, stick around and you'll be surprised *I hope!*

**Isa Koliki**

^^ Eeheh! I had that one planned from the beginning. Panther is a very special OC caracter... I created her long ago, and guess were I got the inspiration for her? ^_^ It's a 'friend' of ours...  

**R2R**

Hi R2R! Nice story? Of course it is, it's mine! *giggles* Thanks for checking me out! I do have other stories – For Better and For Worse is a Bey fic and Complicated, a Tomb Raider me and **Isa** are doing. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, sometimes we can't spot everything :-(  

The husband was fascinated with house hold chores; so he decided to wash his own shirt. A few moments after heading to the laudry machine, he screams to his wife: which regulation should I use?

I don't know; what does the shirt says?

I love Lisbon!

*_And they say blondes are stupid...*_

_*Somewhere around now, you must be thinking: she's blonde...  nope, I'm not blonde, I'm actually a brunette *once I was a blonde* anyways, I just remembered blonde jokes, so I placed them... And blondes ain't stupid! _*_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Beginning**

**SO SORRY!!! Ok... did this chapter take a reaaaal long time or what?! What can I say? " sowwy, but I'm a lazy ass what can I do?! Well waiting is over, the chapter is a bit lame and boring and truly, I only like the ending, but well, it's here.**

_Chapter 7_

It was cold.

No, it was freezing.

_Freezing like hell!_

_What a nerve! Telling me not to be late and she's the one 30 minutes late! _

Fortunately, Kai Hiwatari was gifted with a precious little thing called patience and he just stood there, waiting for that strange woman. What else could he do? She _was_ taking him to Japan.

_Come to think about it, this is really strange... I was fine, all of the sudden, troubles started coming one after the other... maybe going to Japan isn't a bad idea after all. But... why is _she_ taking me? What's in it for her? Maybe I shouldn't go... I don't know her..._

He was suspicious - after all, how many people would pay a perfect strange a trip to Japan, even in a boat like that?

Kai looked around - it was 30 past ten and he started walking away from the harbour.

But even with his head bowed, he couldn't miss the red lights approaching. Nor the familiar sound of police cars.

_Another one? _

Ever since he arrived at the harbour :on time!: he saw several police cars, one after the other. _Busy night for the Scotland Yard..._

"Isn't that rude... walking away without your new best friend...", he heard a female calm voice say.

Kai grinned.

"Having second thoughts?", she stated, keeping calm.

He turned back, crimson met golden. He gave her a questioning look.

"And I was thinking you would be mad at me for being late... Sorry, I had some business that needed attending. Make up your mind, _boy._"

"I don't know, _madam,_" he calmly replied.

"Why now?"

"Got some free time to think. Why? Why are you helping a perfect stranger? And why should I trust you?" he venomously tossed at her.

"Excuze-moi, _you_ asked for _my_ help... Why did I do it? To ease my mind. Don't!" she added before he could say anything. "Trust? Who said anything about trust?"

Kai bent his head, his bangs covering is eyes. His impartiality mask came up - he was thinking.

But his thinking was interrupted by yet another police car.

"I'm going - come if you want!" she told him, somewhat uneasy.

Kai made a little run to the bike and grabbed hold of the girl's waist. Speeding forward she bent over, the wind rustling on her uncovered hair.

A few moments later, they descended the bike and approached the boat. It was almost leaving.

"Come _on_, hurry up! I don't have all day!!!" the shipper screamed at them. "The bike will have to go to the docking bay!"

"NO! We discussed this already, the bike stays with me! I asked a large cubiculum for that!"

"You're going in a different cubiculum! And who's that?! Your _sister_?!"

"Never mind him! I will..."

"The cargo area or you don't get in! And there's no need to call the captain, he ordered this!"

She hated to submit, but this one was lost already.

"Get on board, this is gonna take a while, Kai!"

Nodding, the blader made a swift jump to the edge of the stair and boarded. Meanwhile, Panther was standing next to the bike, arguing with the dubious looking man while attending to the bike itself. Looking down at them, he noticed she pulled a little black box from a compartment inside it. Turning around looking suspicious, Kai followed one of the sailors into their "accommodations".

Kai almost felt sick when he saw the room: it was f.i.l.t.h.y.! A putrid stink poisoned the air and it seemed to lodge into his clothings like tobacco; two outrageous beds stood by a rusty metal closet and a broken, rotten wood chair was tugged by the corner of the room. There were several matches on the floor and lots of lose wires coming from the ceiling right next to the light that kept going black over and over again.

"The toilet is on the bottom of this corridor and the washer is right behind the door. Enjoy your stay, if you need anything, just call for the room service." He sneered at Kai before leaving, which didn't take long considering Kai's warning gaze. Entering the room, he proceeded to investigate where the hell that awful smell came from.

Hearing some whistles and someone get slapped he turned back and the woman stormed in, carrying the black box. Carefully placing it on top of the bed, she looked around.

"What a dump...no wonder it was so cheap..."

Walking out she shouted to the old captain something about that not being the arrangement they had agreed. Quick mind made up a clumsy excuse, something like you don't like you can always sleep with the fish, and she was back inside with a murderous face.

Muttering something, she shut the door less then gently and glared at him.

"What?!"

Kai ignored her and looked around one more time. Two mice passed a few inches away from his feet and moved to Panther who was standing by the bed.

"Er... you?"

"What?" she asked. Following Kai's eyes, she looked down and spotted the mice very close to her feet. Too close...

SPLAT!

The first one got squished under her boot and the other sprinted for his life. Kai traced down the surviving one back to his hole.

_I _hate_ rats, I _hate_ mice and I _hate_ worms...yuck!_

"AHHH!!!"

"What's the matter?" Kai asked, with an amused grin. He was holding a dead mouse covered in worms, decomposing - the source of the smell. Panther's face almost hit the mouse when she turned around, jumped back and screamed.

He opened the small window and tossed the mouse away.

"You can relax now, the bad mouse is gone!"

Glarring daggers at him for catching her in such a humiliating situation, she got back to her task - the black box.

Then Kai understood one thing - it wasn't hers. She was doing her best to see were the opening was, but there was no sign of where a key or a card would fit.

"Shimatte!"

"That's a cover."

"Damn... how the hell..."

"That's a cover I said. HELLO?"

"Hn? You said anything?"

"... That's a cover..."

Panther's eyes questioned him. Why was he so sure of that? Placing it back on top of the bed, she sat on the floor next to it, admiring it like if it was some sort of golden idol from a lost tribe.

_Think, think girl! He is right, it is a cover... let me see..._

She grabbed it once more, her long fingers caressing the smooth material. _Made on demand_. _Strange... this seems like Eros work... that means.... bingo!_

Her fingers were touching the box, looking for a bump. When she found it, she streched her arm behind her back and tried to grab the knife.

"Gimmie that!" she told Kai has the boy kindly grabbed it.

"Hn. And people say I have a bad temper..." he replied.

She stopped her task and looked at him.

"Listen dude, I don't like stuff being imposed upon me. And you were basically imposing just then and honestly, right now, I'm busy! We'll chit-chat later". She replied. Then, she smiled upon seing is face looking down at him.

She was smiling at him. A real smile. Kai couldn't help but do the same.

_Maybe this won't be so unbearable after all..._

"Ok, now shut up, I've got work to do!"

_Then again, some things never change..._

Finally, with the knife in her possession, she finished her task: with the sharp object, she managed to lift the darn cover and expose an oak box with titanium strains around it and a little locker that nevertheless, seemed unbreakable.

"And just how do you plan on opening that?"

"Dear Kai, when you can't jump over a cliff, step around it! My saying couldn't be more true."

"Hn?" _I think that's a Chinese saying..._

"Eheheheh."

She stood up and walked to her backpack. From the inside of a most peculiar shaped like bag, she took some steel and iron objects. He couldn't help but think he knew what they were for and what kind of people used them for...

Her tongue out and one eye closed, her fingers carefully, but knowingly, grabbed the box and used the objects to open the locker. A few moments of sweat and...

_Crack_

The box was open. And Kai's suspicious were confirmed.

A red blood ruby rolled out from the box. Bent over it, Panther let go of herself and dragged to the floor holding the ruby high in the air. Its pure crystalline glow flooded the room when the sun peeked in to take a look. It was really beautiful.

_And it's mine...._ she thought with a delighted grin.

"So, you are a thief..."

"I prefer robber if you don't mind," she grinned. "The Eye of Rashir, special private collection, travelled all the way from India so the west could take a good look at it... what a shame, they won't see it anyway... ain't I selfish?"

"Are you gonna sell that?" he asked? Upon her denying face, he added "So you are paid for it?"

"Yes. Very well actually. Modesty aside, I'm pretty good at what I do and lately my targets seem to be rather stupid. You see, there's a certain number of good alarm programming companies and safe craftsmen. Once you know their technique it's pretty easy to get your ass passed the security systems. And since they are so convinced of themselves, poor guys don't even bother making their safes "safer" and honestly, even a cheap pickpocket could open that! Now do you understand what I mean with ease my mind and clean my conscience? You're not the first I help out like this. It helps me feel better"

"Did you ever stop to think about getting caught?"

"Oh, of course, so many times, it's not like this is my dream job or anything! But, it's already in my veins, to late to get it out. And even if I wanted, I can't. I need the money to sustain myself and those around me. You have any idea how much it costs to maintain my bike?!"

Kai wasn't sure he wanted to reply. Of course he didn't agree to that, a crime is a crime, but he was there because of the crime she had just committed. Wait a minute, that meant he was...

"An accomplice! I'm a god damn accomplice!"

"Jesus, take it easy, nothing is going to happen!" and with she walked out of the room leaving Kai to his thoughts.

And right now there were many.

_Poor Mrs Tompson... I have to get there fast... but at this rate, it will take me about 2 months to get there... Oh man, this is gonna be a long trip..._

But is main concern wasn't the trip - it was the post trip. What was he supposed to do once he got there?! He couldn't just walk into his mansion (_why didn't I sell it!?_) and demand his grandfather to release her! First of all, the second he approached, the entire house's security would fall on him. Second, he had nothing to bargain except his bitbeasts, and there was just no way he'd turn them over. Third, he didn't want to admit it, but he was still afraid of his grandfather.

_It was such a relief when I saw him get out of the courthouse with those handcuffs holding his hands together. Prettiest fashion wear he ever had if you ask me... _:hn:_ But the worse, is that I'll never forget his face. He was more then mad, all I could read out from his face was pure despise, inconformity and, hate. A hate for the one that had betrayed him, the one that unconsciously caused his downfall. _

_Me._

_He really thought I'd use Black Dranzer. I almost did. I really wanted to defeat Spencer, especially considering I am stronger, more capable and he cheated with the water he used! But the cost was too high. You shouldn't have demanded my friend's bitbeasts. Who knows, maybe by now you'd be ruling the world with you if you hadn't. _

_You transmitted so much to me. A desire to have power, _control_ power. But some things can't be controlled. And Black Dranzer is one of those._

_No one ever really understood what really happened between us both, or why I refused Dranzer so easily. They think it was like what happened with the Psykicks, they thought I was blind by the power, overwhelmed by their bitbeasts power incapable of reasoning. But it was very different. Black Dranzer didn't want to control me, he wanted to _have_ me. He demanded me to forget anything around me and concentrate on him and him only. And so I did. I could see every inch of perfection, every curve, every detail. Just like I had seen so many years before. He always called out to me; he was so similar to Dranzer, the beast that has always been with me, training with me, protecting me. Strange, they are so similar, yet so different. It's not like Dranzer is less powerful, it's just that Black Dranzer seems to have this desire to win, to prove himself that I don't understand. That's what attracted me; he even managed to make me forget Dranzer. She stood with me all this time and I left her so easily. _

_I still don't understand why she forgave me. _

_And I still don't understand why Black Dranzer wanted me to hate her._

The end! For now that is "... I hope next chapter comes out sooner, I don't know why it took me so long to write this! Well, at least I have next chap already written in my mind ! And I have to thank my friend authoress Nessi for it (check out her stories :D)

You know, I think I'm going to make a protest! Does anyone know how to contact managers?! I really do miss the star like thingies TT!

Now, to my reviewers, thank you all:

**R2RO:**

Hi Arturo :waves at screen: Thanks for all the nice reviews. Of course I won't stop writing! I might just... take a while... you know... to update... seems like I have a bigger will to write during school time. Guess it's my way to relax from school. Thanks for the supporting words, they really mean a lot J

**Haruka Hana**

Gomenasai Haruka-san! I do take a long time to update don't I? I can see you are getting fond of my little Panther hum? Yes I take particular pleasure in her our do him because of that, he really thinks girls are a bit useless doesn't he? I'm not sure how I'll make them interact it should prove to be something interesting if I can actually find something for them to talk about --... Humm, his reunion with the Breakers... oh yes, it's going to be something memorable :evil grin:. As for Mrs Tompson, I think everybody will take a surprise ;), like you said, wait and see :D

Ja!

**Isa Koliki**

Hello editor-sama! I praise myself humbly upon your generosity :man do I butter up well or what?!: Just kidding now you have your work eased ne? Oh yes, late review better then none, but you it doesn't matter since you read my story whether you want it or not :P.

Babai

**Lil Tanuki**

Hello and welcome to my story ! I'm very glad you are enjoying it and hope you like it till the end ;). Couldn't agree more, he's **so** cute isn't he? Pity he's not real, ne? :wait a sec! he's not real?? Next someone is gonna tell me Santa ain't real either! :OO:

**FireKai**

Wow, I'm so honoured ! So many reviews, thank you so much, you gave me a serious ego bost .

One by one them: so, chapter one... thanks, a good head start is very very important . You can't imagine how nervous I was when I finally managed to post that, since it was my very first fic ne? I'm hardly as good as you say, but I think I can say I improved from chapter to chapter, one gets more mature has she writes more and more ). Of course having an editor also helps clearing out some doubts ;). Descriptions are no big deal if you have the proper inspiration and I already pointed out a very good story haven't I? Around chapter two, I didn't want to lose my reviewers so I had to add some action; thought I later realized I overreacted it completely. Still, it wasn't all to bad ;. Chapter 3...yes it's very complicated. I'll give you a clue: try imagining it in your mind, it should make things easier. Also another clue on the interpretation of it and later chapters as well: appearances can be deceiving :D... Chapter 4: couldn't make a long story based on Kai, Kai, Kai and... hum, Kai... besides, they are very important for the main plot as well! Still, Kai is by far the most interesting and cool character of the anime, ne? As for chappie number 5 ahahaha! Gotcha ya all (well not all)! Well, have you noticed you hardly have interesting girls in Beyblade and the ones existing are few? I just thought a girl would bring it something special, and since I'm very fond of Panther, she got her entrance ticket to my first fic ! I'm so sorry about the text formation, gomen! It's not the first time it happened, but I always have problems with the format when I have to put the file from WordPad to Word :S. I'll see if I can re edit them with the proper format! Finally, chapter 6! It was big and it was the only way to get his ass to Japan!

So, FireKai, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and all the encouragement you gave me it means a lot to me ! I'm glad you like my jokes as well .! Well, till next chapter!

Joke:

Why did the chicken cross the road?

To get to the other side!

(not funny?)

A recently married couple just moved to their new apartment. He turns at her and says:

If you want to live with me, these are my rules: Monday night I go take a coffee with my friends; Tuesdays I go to the Bingo; Wednesday I go to the cinema with my buddies; Thursdays, Fridays I take a drink with them. Saturday is ball day. On Sundays I go to bed early because I need the rest for next Monday. You want, you do it, you don't, you should.

To what she replies: to me, there's only one rule: in this house, there's sex every night. Who's in, is, who's not, it should.


End file.
